


Ripe

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sokai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: A fruit is good to eat, but only if you have patience. Just follow these seven steps; Wait, Pick, See, Touch, Feel, Taste, Devour.*This work contains sexual imagery and reference**All characters are 18 or older***This work contains profanities and minor violence, as well as potential spoilers for KH3/Re:MindWriter: CROSBYCEFandom: Kingdom HeartsCharacters: Sora, Kairi, Neku, Shiki, Luxord, Yozora, other KH characters (mentioned)Type: FictionGenre: Drama, Romance





	1. Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Inktober Day 31 Prompt, “Ripe”.

_Fruit._

It’s been a while since the young boy ate some fresh food. For months, Sora was oppressed by a continuous diet of junk foods, hamburgers, soda, and snacks. Minutes of walking, and then he saw a cherry tree, blooming with flowers yet spurring out fresh cherries between few leaves. A cold afternoon, one of the branches fell off. He picked it up, smelled the fresh scent, and felt every texture of deep red cherries. He then devoured them like an animal, losing all his humanity just to unshackle himself from city-born junks he was force-fed. The juice smeared on this shirt, but he paid no attention. All he cared was the cherries he was eating, right near that tree, right now. But he felt something. Something truly pleasant.

_Green._

He immediately puked his guts out while smearing bits of cherries all over his teeth. It was not time. The cherry wasn't ripe. It was utterly bitter, unfit for consumption. He collapsed on the floor, staring at the tree which was still blooming with flowers. His eyes were focused on deep red cherries once more. But this time, he felt sick looking at them. He averted his eyes to see his surroundings. His vision was hazy, but he saw people paying no attention to his pain, and some who noticed his pain but did not know what to do. He might as well as die lying on the cement floor, having some frostbite in a shithole he got himself into. 

_Voice._

**Sora... Sora...**

Someone called out his name. For a second, he thought he saw Kairi. His delusion faded away soon enough. He only saw the girl with a big hat. 

"Sora! Are you okay?!", screamed Shiki. Sora was too powerless to answer.

_Blood._

He puked out his blood from the cherry's poison. Shiki immediately picked him up and brought him to her house. Neku was shocked to see his friend so sick and weakened.

"What the fuck happened?!", Neku question in panic. He examined his brunette friend to realize he has eaten the cherries from a forbidden tree. A tree he was never meant to touch in the first place.

"You should be okay now. Try not to move". As Neku applied the antidote to Sora, he pitied his lost friend for his desperation.

The spike-haired boy slowly regained his conscience. He then reflected on his stupidity. First, abusing the power of awakening without regarding consequences. Second, wandering around the city without calling his friends for help. Third, eating cherries without questioning its secret. 

'Maybe that's the reason I lost Kairi,' Sora thought to himself. He slowly raised his body to observe his surroundings.

_Red._

Now the color sicked him, after what he has been through. He got out of the bed, dressed up, and left the room. Shiki immediately stopped him, but Sora gave a gesture to make her let go of him. 

Once again, he was out on the street, wandering indefinitely through the forest of tall buildings, flashing lights, and noises of chit-chat. In another word, he 'fucking hated this place'. There was nothing to do. Everything was so dull. He sat on the concrete floor, leaned his back on the bus stop, and stared at the sunset. It was a love-or-hate sight. He remembered the last time he saw Kairi. It was also sunset, but thinking about Destiny Islands made him depressed. He no longer felt hungry, yet he still wanted to eat something.

_ **WAIT.** _

A mother and her daughter just got out from the burger store with a bag of kids meal and a couple of sandwiches. They came across Sora. Out of pity, the young girl offered him her burger, which he refused. If he ate another burger, he would puke his entire blood out. That is how much Sora was sick of fast foods. He just wanted something fresh. He started to wonder if his hunger even came from his unhealthy diet. After a fruitless effort, he got back up and wandered the street again.

The weather was cold as usual, despite the time being a right middle of June. Not knowing where to go, Sora wandered aimlessly. He still smelled the juice of cherry on his shirt. He looked down to see cherry bits. He was that clumsy, careless of his grotesque attire. Then he heard a laughter. And quite a familiar one. It was husky and deep like someone straight out of the game show. The brunette knew exactly who it was. Luxord.

But the man was not alone. He was with Yozora, a mysterious hetero-chromatic Riku copycat who just happened to lose to Sora. It didn't make any sense; Luxord with Yozora? "Are they working together to try to kill me again? Is this a rematch?", Sora thought to himself.

"Hahaha. Impressive, is it not?", Luxord asked his company.

"Hmm. Maybe", answered Yozora. 

"What are you two doing here? Haven't you had enough of your fight?", Sora scolded.

"Relax, we're not here to fight you", Yozora spoke rather softly, "Besides, you look poisoned. I hope it wasn't from our previous encounter".

"Well, MAYBE your partner knows better. Is this another game I need to play, Luxord?"

"Ah, we meet once again," said Luxord, "I suppose you want some clues to this day. Allow me to explain. A long time ago, I used to accompany Commander Yozora. In a fierce battle, one day, I lost my heart. I also lost my memories, but when I got them back, I swore to return. And here I am. You have freed me from the curse of Xehanort. Now my occupation of butler has resumed."

"It's not exactly a butler," Yozora commented, "It's more of a... mentor. Heh. Funny how things turn out. Here, have this".

Yozora tossed Sora a nice apple. The brunette still felt skeptical, but he could see the fruit was not green. "Thanks for the donation," he replied. Yozora and Luxord then headed off. Sitting on a bench, Sora took a big bite on the apple. Freshness at last. He finally felt like living. He then glanced at his bite and reflected his moment with Kairi, the moment when they shared the paopu fruit. He quickly got depressed. He finished the rest of the fruit and tossed the seeds to the ground. 

Sora walked more until he saw a place with two guards and a big neon sign above them. The sign resembled a woman on a half-naked dress and a cherry on her mouth.

_Cherry._

His curiosity started to outweigh his disgust toward cherries. Therefore, he entered. Soon after, he saw a bunch of guys and strippers dancing on the poll. It was a strip club. It was a totally new experience for him. 'This is how adults spend their Saturday night. What a fucking shitshow...' Sora thought. All he saw was bills flying while women made sexual motions. Some went even further, making loves with strangers they never knew, all for cash. He sat down on one of the chairs and observed a blonde stripper. She awfully resembled Larxene, but with black lipsticks and no Organization coat. He imagined himself meeting actual Larxene in the Keyblade Graveyard, except she only wore panties with no bra. That thought immediately made him jump off from the chair. He ordered a shot of strawberry tequilla. 500 yen for a shot. Not a worthy purchase, but he did it anyway because he had no way to spend his money elsewhere. He took the shot and felt a strong trance; floor spinning, people being blurry, and all the mumbling noises. He sat back down, regained himself before seeing a stripper approaching him.

_Red._

Red lips, red bra, red garter belt, red panties. Every aspect of her made the boy sick. He wanted to get out, but the woman in front of him thought otherwise. She was purely eager for money through prostitution.

"Look at you, mister," the woman fluffed, "You're all grown up, aren't you? Oh, you look so cute when you're confused. Come now. Let's have some fun tonight. Just forget everything for a while. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes".

"Please, I-I need some time alone," Sora mumbled. The woman knew he was drunk. She saw his pocket filled with cash. An excitement ran over her brain. Fiddling her hands on Sora's groin, the stripper teased the young boy simultaneously. 

Alright, my love. Don't have to rush. The night is still young. Come see me when you're ready. Then we can have some real fun all night".

The stripper kissed Sora on the cheek and left him. Her gesture between her thighs got his heart pumping. It was wickedly pleasant, but guilty menageries quickly flashed before his eyes. He soon imagined Kairi replacing the stripper and teasing him with her beautiful body and her red lips. The brunette could not stay any longer. He felt extremely disgusted by the place. So he took his jacket and left the club. There was no security guard by the door, but as soon as he was about to leave, a fat old man patted on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy," said the old man, "I know you're busy, but if you'd be so kind, I would like some tip for that lovely woman you met. No offense, but it's a part of business".

Money. All he wanted was money. Sora was not in a mood, so he pulled out his keyblade and smashed the old man's face, instead.

_Blood._

The old man's nose was bleeding. He was lying on the floor, almost unconscious. Sora fled the scene before cops come to investigate. With no place to spend a night, he visited Neku's home where he was welcomed by his friend. 'Peace at last', Sora thought. There was pretty much everything; bathroom, shower, laundry, and some warm homemade food. Thankfully, Neku had an extra bed to share if any stranger needed help. While the laundry was running, Sora wore pink pajamas for his night. It reminded him of Kairi, both good and bad. He dared not to think about bad moments because he would burst into tears immediately. The dinner was served. Sora took a bite at the vegan dish. It was far better than hamburgers he ate for a long time. But he wasn't interested in dinner. He was more interested by the fact Shiki was also there. He assumed Neku and Shiki were dating. A million questions flowed through his mind, but he held his mud. He only hoped he would reunite with Kairi one day. All he had to do was wait.

** _WAIT._ **


	2. Pick.

Dawn broke in the city. Sora woke up from his good sleep on a bed. He only wished he could sleep more. He walked downstairs, drank some water, and gathered his belongings. He saw Neku coming downstairs with a funny smell.

"Leaving so soon?", asked Neku, "I was going to make a breakfast... Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Sora, "Nothing".

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. If there's anything-"

"Thanks, Neku."

From upstairs, Shiki called out Neku. Sora never saw his friend climb up the stairs so fast. So, the brunette slowly went up and took a peak at the open door.

_Red._

Shiki's red lips. Her earrings. Her naked body. All of it made Sora's eyes tremble. He realized the two had sex last night, with Neku springing out his white ego between Shiki's legs.

"Help me get this out," said Shiki, "You came too much. I can't go out like this, everyone will know we made out".

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Neku apologized, "I didn't know I'd spurt this much".

So Neku lowered his head and put his lips below Shiki's waist. Her moaning echoed out loud. They had no idea Sora was outside. All they cared about was cleaning up their love.

_Taste._

Neku was tasting Shiki's pleasure with every stroke of his tongue. He then tasted his own medicine which was awful but ironically delicious. Shiki collapsed for a brief moment before she raised her body.

"I'm taking a shower, give Sora some breakfast," said Shiki, heading to the shower. Sora immediately fled the scene before Neku can catch him. The only thing the spike-haired could hear was his name, 'Sora, Sora', all inside his head. He hated it now. It reminded him of Kairi too much, even Shiki. As the ran toward the city, his eyes were pinned down to one single color.

_Red._

He closed his eyes, covered his ears, and kept running. He even started to hate his own clothes. He quickly took it off and bought a new jacket as soon as he can. Ten minutes of intense running, he felt tired. He took a break and reflected on his attire. He now wore a black jacket and some earrings that came as a bundle. He was looking like a punk jackass he saw across the street. He naturally thought of Vanitas who was apparently an "incomplete part of himself". He wondered if his choice of purchase was justifiable. Going back to seeing the street of Shibuya, he focus on gang members. He could even hear their conversations, at least what one loud guy speaks out,

"Yo, that night was LIT, I fucking killed that shit, bro! I was on my motion on that girl and like, UGH! SCORE ONE for a punk-ass-douchebag! I bet my ex misses me now, after I made her watch my action!"

'Shitface,' Sora thought. But then again, he envied the guy. There is no law to be loyal to your friend, as long as you can have some sex and get away with it. That was Sora's thought. He, of course, was not in the mood for such a thing. He just wanted to see Kairi before he got out of the hellhole he was in.

_ **WAIT.** _

The laughter came again. Sora saw Luxord and Yozora having conversations. They were talking about rats on the streets, the recollection of memories from Organization XIII, and something about Giant Robots. The two approached the brunette.

"So, we meet again," said Luxord, "Love the new outfit".

"Look, I only got it because my clothes were dirty," Sora grumbled, "Don't think I'm copying your style". Upon hearing his words, Yozora felt curious. He knew the spike-hair boy was making up his story. He wondered if it had to do something with his friend.

"You... miss someone, don't you?", Yozora questioned out of nowhere.

"Duh," Sora replied, frowning, "I've been stuck here for 18 fucking days, you bet I'll miss my friends. What, you haven't had that experience?"

"Not really. But I can see how it feels. Luxord. Do you want to say something to Sora?"

"Right," Luxord cleared his throat, "I hope you didn't forget my wild card. Now might be an excellent time to use it. After all, you're so close to getting your prize".

The two headed off again. Sora was confused. He heard something like that before. 'Wait, Xigbar said something similar,' Sora thought. So, he pulled out his card and and stared at it for few seconds. He thought of Kairi which made the card suddenly burst into glitters. He was surprised and shocked. He didn't know if he used the wild card or not. Few minutes passed by as Sora kept thinking. Then he got up, walking through the busy street of Shibuya once again.

He was dumbfounded, imaging himself with his lover, Kairi. He slowly fantasized his night with her.

**She slowly came out of the shower. Her red lips, her red bra, her wet red hair, her red panties. Getting closer and closer. No one to send them to war. No one to hurt them. No one to force them to say goodbyes. Just two of them. There was no warm-up, just straight into the action. It felt liberating. It felt incredible. Every kiss, every touch, every move. It made the two lovebirds livelier than before.**

His fantasy ended soon after. He now felt depressed. No matter how many images he roll over, it was just an imagination, in the middle of his fucked-up future. Doubt slowly filled up his mind. Maybe, he won't see his friends at all. Maybe, he won't see Kairi. Maybe, he won't even have a chance to "SCORE ONE". He just waited outside, feeling cold and lonely.

_ **WAIT. JUST WAIT.** _

He woke up and found himself under the same tree that made him sick. Those red cherries were still hanging. Sora, in grudge, smacked them. Some fell off while the rest held on to the branch. He looked up the sky; full moon, no stars, tall buildings, flashing lights, and unpleasant noises. He then looked down to see...

**Sora...**

It was Kairi. His lover. His only friend that he's willing to die for. His eyes started to drop tears. His body was frozen due to disbelief. His mouth mumbled out her name. At last, they reunited. They both hugged each other, weeping out loud. All this time, he only had to wait. His patience was finally rewarded.

"KAIRI!!!", Sora cried, "YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!!!"

"Yes, Sora," replied Kairi, "I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long".

The two felt a warmth between their bodies. They shared a long kiss. A kiss that shouldn't have been held back. Then they stared at each other's eyes. Their wish came true.

_Red._

Sora finally appreciated the color of Kairi's hair. For the first time, it didn't wreck Sora's stomach. He felt relieved seeing red, just because of the fact it was Kairi's hair. He wished he could stare at her more, but she had so many questions coming for him.

"How did you find me?", Sora asked in a hurry.

"Someone said you'd be here," answered Kairi, "I don't know who it was, but he seemed to know you a lot. It was weird, seeing blue and red in his eyes".

'Yozora...', Sora thought. He started to question his former enemy's intention, but he was just glad to see Kairi.

"So... how is this place?", Kairi asked melancholically, "Do you even have a place to live?"

He had no idea what to say. Before he met Kairi, he was like a lost dog, wandering the streets, being homeless, and eating cheap food. But he didn't want to disappoint her. Then realized he had a decent amount of money. The idea came to his mind.

** _PICK._ **

"I actually do," Sora answered, "I usually move from one place to another. I think we can stay in that hotel for a night. I can afford it, so don't worry about it".

Kairi agreed. And they entered the hotel with a big neon red sign. Upon entering, they smelled a strong scent of perfume, almost intoxicating their sense. Sora thought about leaving, but it just seemed so appropriate. This was his chance. Sora can finally end his sexual desire.

_Blood._

He then suddenly remembered something he heard when he was at Neku's house.

**He could hear the conversation while he was sleeping. It was Shiki's first time. The same went for Neku. But for some reason, Shiki was in pain. They started talking about "losing virginity" and "cherry-picking". Neku also mentioned "blood" between her thighs. The screaming went on and went on.**

Sora's face was now blue. He was basically pulling his lover into his trap of pain and misery. She was already hurt too much. And now, she was about to get hurt again, but by Sora himself this time. But it was too late. The cash was paid. The key was delivered. And the entrance was made. Everything was what he imagined. Red wall, white bed, and heavy curtains that can block any light. Kairi felt skeptical about her surroundings, but she was more focused on having a bed to sleep on. But there was only one bed.

"I-I can sleep on the chair," Sora mumbled in nervous tone.

"No," said Kairi, "We haven't seen each other for a long time. I want to spend our night together".

Sora reluctantly agreed. He sat on the chair while the redhead went to the shower. Not knowing what to do, Sora waited patiently. He was back to square one.

_ **WAIT.** _


	3. Devour.

** _WAIT._ **

The clock was ticking. Sora was getting closer to his impending doom. Soon or later, Kairi would figure out why her long-lost friend brought her into a sketchy hotel where a stench of carnal desire reeks in every corner. She would realize Sora was no different and she would leave him for good. The brunette pulled his hair out, silently screaming in regrets. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was meant to protect her. And yet, the two lovebirds were in that hotel. Something was going to happen in that room. A few minutes later, Kairi came out of the shower, and he saw...

_Red._

He saw her in red lingerie, red garter belt, and red lipstick. His heart almost skipped a beat upon looking at her. He saw her blushing.

"I-Is this what you wanted to do?", Kairi shuttered, "Do you like it?". Sora had no answer for it. But in fact, it was exactly what he wanted. He was just confused of how she figured it out.

"T-T-That's not... I...", Sora murmured, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay. You can be honest. You were thinking about it for a long time, didn't you? That's why you brought me here."

And there was the truth. The princess knew what he was thinking and dreaming all this time. Sora was in shock. He never thought his dirty fantasy would actually skim through her head. He was both surprised and horrified at the same time.

"Y-You knew?" He started to cry. He suddenly felt a strong guilt.

"I did. But I didn't want to make you feel bad. You must've been so lonely. That's why..." The princess could not finish the sentence as she stared at her lover. Sora couldn't stop crying. He hugged her, sobbing all over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Those were all he could say. Kairi embraced him with her arms. There was no word between two lovebirds until Kairi decided to break the silence.

”It’s not your fault, Sora. I know you missed me so much. You were thinking about me every second... after all you went through. And I know I wasn’t strong enough to keep you from fading away. So this is the least I can do for you. You can do whatever you want. I’m ready”.

”Kairi...”, said Sora, “It means everything to me. Thank you”.

Sora and Kairi then proceeded with their initiation. They slowly pressed their lips against one another. A small and subtle kiss started to get more intense as their tongues twisted and wrapped. Sora’s hands gently moved to Kairi’s waist, feeling her soft skin on his fingertips. Both blushed in passion and nervousness.   
  


_ **Pick.** _

  
It was difficult for the brunette to get into an action because he was afraid of hurting her. Looking through her eyes, however, he soon realized that it was now or never. Therefore, he put his hands on her cheeks and moved his thumb around her lips. The princess, in response, let her tongue out, softly licking his thumb before letting it enter her mouth.   
  


_ **See.** _

It was so erotic to see Kairi, his pure and untouched lover, doing a naughty deed for him. She closed her eyes and sucked his thumbs all the way. A soft and quiet moaning was let out which made Sora’s mind tremble. Few minutes passed by, and she stopped the deed and looked at Sora’s blue eyes. 

“Do you like it?”, Kairi teased with her soft voice.

“Yeah, it felt good”, said Sora in response, “Here, let me do something for you.” Sora put his shaking hand on Kairi’s red bra. Luckily for him, the hook was on the front, so it made the job much easier. With a sound of click, the link was unhooked and her bare breasts were exposed.

** _Touch._ **

“Let me know if it feels uncomfortable...” With that sentence out, Sora firmly grasped her left breast with his right hand. The princess let out a moan, hoping it would keep her lover happy. He then proceeded to grab the other breast, analyzing every part of texture he got this hands on. The skin was soft and warm, exactly how he wanted. His thumbs gradually teased the pink center of two breasts, leaving the princess to bite her lips in response to a sudden pleasure.

Touching itself wasn’t good enough for the brunette, so he put his mouth on one of the breasts. The moaning got louder as Sora got more active with his desire. No longer able to keep her composure, Kairi pushed Sora, forcing his back against the mattress. With a wicked smile, she teased, “Just gonna do me like that, huh? Now I’m gonna do what I feel like to do”. She quickly took his jacket off and tucked his tank top all the way up his chest. His body was now exposed. The princess put her tongue on his neck and descended to his belly. The licking got Sora’s groin as hard as a rock. His lover saw his reaction through a rising bump under his pants. She took the belt off, unzipped the pants, and lowered the underwear to take out his genitalia. She was initially shocked to see the size of Sora’s private part. It was much thicker and longer she ever anticipated, making her more horny. 

  
  
** _Feel._ **

Kairi wasted no time to make Sora feel good. She fiddled her tongue around the most sensitive part while seeing the spiky-hair boy moan. A bit of liquid came out for Kairi to taste. It was salty and bitter, but also sweet and warm at the same time. Tired of her tongue tease, she pressed her lips on the tip and slowly pushed her head down. Sora took a deep breath. It felt incredible. After all the sex he saw in the club and talks about it, he finally realized what it feels like to have his lover sucking on his member. As the sucking continued, Kairi constantly closed and half-opened her eyes in luscious gesture. Her action got more aggressive overtime and Sora’s breathing became heavier. Finally, he was at his limit. He was about to go off any minute.

“Kairi...”, Sora moaned, “I-I’m gonna burst!” In response, the princess reached her maximum speed of her head going up and down. Few seconds later, along with a scream, Sora let his ego out while his member was still in Kairi’s mouth. The sucking stopped and Kairi left her mouth open with the white sticky essence in. She swallowed it all in and opened her mouth again. It made Sora crazy, filling him with excitement. His genitalia needed some rest before the main event, so he kissed Kairi once again to taste his own ego. It was salty but it was also ironically delicious. He then took his hands on Kairi’s underwear and pulled it down.

_ **Taste.** _

Sora saw her private part for the first time. It was pink and wet, making it more attractive. The brunette hesitated for a second, but his greed overwhelmed him. His tongue made a contact with her untouched barrier to remind himself it would be torn apart after tonight. Kairi, looking down to see her lover, bit her lips harder. It felt like a thousand volts ran through her skin. Her breathing got heavier and Sora clearly heard her moaning. His mouth instantly reached the most private part and he gently sucked on it. It made his lover moan even louder. She soon spurted all over Sora's mouth. He looked up and smiled. 

"Couldn't hold on much longer, huh?", Sora fluffed.

"Uh... no", Kairi replied in embarrassment, "But it felt good". She saw Sora's groin hard again. She realized this was the moment he was waiting for. She would lose her barrier, but she thought a little portion of her tissue is nothing compared to making Sora love her even more. The sacrifice was absolutely worthy, or at least that was how Kairi deluded herself to reduce a potential pain. Sora got up and pressed his genitalia against the barrier. They were twitching barely touching each other.

"I'm going to put it in," Sora spoke gently, "It will hurt. You might even bleed a bit. If you can't take it anymore, just tell me to stop. I don't want to make this painful for you".

Kairi nodded in agreement. She prepared her naked body as Sora removed his tank-top completely.

_ **Devour.** _

  
The time has come. Sora gently lifted up his part and slowly inserted through the pink hole. Both moaned in pleasure and a bit of pain. Blood came out, but Kairi was happy to have Sora for her first time. With an affectionate kiss, Sora moved his hips back and forth. It was more intense he have desired, and his mind started to go blank. His movement got faster as his carnal desire amplified. The princess also enjoyed Sora’s true self, so she locked his hips with her legs. Few minutes passed by and she was at her limit. With a lustful screaming, her climax reached the end. Her thighs were soaking wet as well as Sora’s groin. Kairi panted while Sora gently smiled. 

“Let’s get some rest”, Sora whispered. Then the two arranged themselves in ‘sixty-nine’ position. Two lovers play with each other’s private parts with their tongues and fingers. The brunette could not believe how much blood was shed through the torn hymen. He gently cleaned the blood with his tongue while Kairi cleaned his genitalia with her blood.   
  


“You sure bled a lot,” said Sora, “Did it hurt a lot?”

”It’s fine,” Kairi softly responded, “I’m happy I gave my virginity to you”.

After few minutes of cleaning, it was Kairi’s turn to get on top. When two hips met, blood was present again from the wounds of torn hymen. It made the intercourse more intense. Sora enjoyed watching his lover’s bare breasts bouncing up and down. He grabbed them and fondled with them gently. They soon got bored of the same position, so the princess bent down on her knees, exposing her hole toward Sora. He immediately and aggressively plugged it, giving both lovers more pleasure. As their night passed by, the brunette slowly reached his limit. Going back to “missionary” position, he prepared himself to unleash his desire through his genitalia.

”K-Kairi,” Sora breathes heavily, “I’m going to burst!”

”That’s Okay!”, Kairi moaned, “Just release it inside me! Fill me with your seed!”

With her last words, Sora gushed out every drop of his white ego into Kairi’s womb. Both moaned loudly until the process was over. Sora slowly pulled his groin out, letting the liquid spill out from the hole. The princess could feel Sora’s seed heating up her belly. The two lovers shared their last kiss as they fell asleep.


	4. Epilogue

The morning came. Sora woke up first to see Kairi sleeping. He smiled and cuddled with her hair. Then he realized both of them were naked. He slowly lifted up the blanket to see her bare breasts. The princess slowly woke up and the brunette quickly covered her breasts again. She smiled gently, knowing he has been playing naughty.

”Ready for another round?”, Kairi asked.

”Oh, no, we... we can do that later,” Sora replied in embarrassment. As much as he wants to have more sex with his lover, he wanted to go back home first. So they took a shower together, put their clothes on, and headed out. The city was no longer a hell hole for the brunette as he was no longer alone. He decided to take a walk for one last time before he leaves the city for good. He somewhat missed his adventure, even if it was tormenting and unpleasant. Then something caught his eyes. It was the same cherry tree he took a bite of, except...

** _Blood._ **

The tree was bleeding. The leaves were falling. And the fruits were rotting away. He heard the screaming whispers in his head saying, “Why did you do that?! Do you know how much you hurt her?!”. His eyes shook in fear. He realized what he did to her was out of his selfish desire. He now regretted spending his night with Kairi. The princess, upon seeing Sora’s fear, held his hand tight.

”Sora,” Kairi spoke gently, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I chose to do it. You were lonely. And so was I. So don’t worry about it. I don’t want to make you feel like you were selfish. I love you. I always did.”

Sora, upon hearing this, spilled some tears while hugging her. Then he gently smiled, ready to head home.   
  


...

As two lovebirds departed the city, Luxord observed from far away.

”Guess our task is done here, commander,” said Luxord, “Maybe we can spend some of our lost time”.

”Good idea,” Yozora replies, “After all, I can finally keep my promise with her”.

A red-haired girl stood next to Yozora, giving Sora and Kairi a warm smile from far away. Then the trio headed to their own destination, leaving the brunette and the princess to return home safely.

_ **End.** _


End file.
